Samurai・Calibur
, often simply called Calibur, is one of the characters of SSSS.GRIDMAN. He is also one of Gridman's Assist Weapons, . Weapon subtitle: History SSSS.GRIDMAN Samurai・Calibur had been watching over Yuta Hibiki since he first appeared in public post-amnesia. He had also watched the school burn down after Ghoulghilas' attack. The next day, he stops by at the Junk Shop to give Junk an optimization upgrade and then followed the Gridman Alliance to investigate the missing people. When Dévadadan attacks, and Gridman was losing, he used his Access Code to transform into the Gridman Calibur. When Anti attacked, he interrupted Yuta and Sho at class, as well as picking up Rikka, to get them to Junk so Gridman can fight. When he was losing the battle, Calibur transformed into his Assist Weapon form to help Gridman but to no avail. He then stayed with Gridman while he recovered, waiting to ambush Anti when it comes back. However, his colleagues tell him to come out of Junk, so he complies while Gridman goes to fight Anti. He and the other Assist Weapons continue to fight alongside Gridman and Yuta. Calibur and Max fought against Anti, who was sent to kill Yuta and the two off them managed to chase him off afyer convincing him not to kill Yuta. The next time he meets Anti, who stumbled into the Junk Shop looking for Rikka, Calibur gets his phone number. Anti calls Calibur after Bujack's demise, demanding Gridman but Calibur states that Gridman doesn't need to come because Anti is a living being with a heart and there is no need to fight him. Calibur had one more battle against Anti, and bested the boy. He then asked Anti what he would do after defeating Gridman; a question he had no amswer to. Calibur then left Anti to think about it. Forms - Gridman Calibur= Gridman Calibur is detached and combines with Buster Borr to form a more developed chestplate. :;Abilities *'Flight': The Gridman Calibur is somehow capable of flight, for at least a short duration. *'Beam Blocking': The Gridman Calibur is capable of, to some extent, blocking enemy attacks. *'Shield': According to the Nendoroid toy, the Axe Blade, when detached, can be used as a shield. This is reminiscent of the Gridman Sword's separated weapons; Plasma Blade and Barrier Shield. * : While using the Gridman Calibur, Gridman moves towards his enemy via the thrusters on his back, and slashes with his sword. * : Full Powered Gridman holds the Gridman Calibur upwards, charging energy as his armor becomes covered in a golden aura. ** : Using the Full Power Charge, Full Powered Gridman covers the Gridman Calibur with a golden aura, which becomes a large beam fired at the enemy. SamuraiCaliburBeamBlock.gif|Beam Blocking GridCaliburEnd.gif|Grid Calibur End FullPowerGridmanFullPowerCharge.gif|Full Power Charge FullPowerGridmanGridFullPowerFinish.gif|Grid Full Power Finish - Axe= is wielded by Powered Zenon. The opens up and is moved nearer to the tip of the blade. :;Abilities * : Powered Zenon charges the Gridman Calibur (Axe Mode) with blue lightning before striking an opponent with enough energy to cleave them in half. JumboSaberSlash.gif|Powered Axe Jumbo Saber Slash }} }} Trivia *His counterpart in Denkou Choujin Gridman is Gridman Sword, a weapon that was created by Compoid and Anosillus after saving the latter monster from Takeshi Todo's brainwashing. His Axe Mode is a throwback to the Gridman Sword's alternate mode, Thunder Axe. **His name is based off the Samurai Sword, the name for the Gridman Sword in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. **Since the rest of his teammates references both Team Samurai and their Assist Weapons, 'Sam'urai・'C'''alibur had his name being an alliteration of [[Sam Collins|'Sam C'ollins]], Naoto Sho's counterpart in the American adaptation. *His ability to change into a weapon brings in mind to Neotaro/Teddy from ''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, an Imagin who transforms into Macheteddy for Kamen Rider New Den-O to use. *He often forgets about the length of his swords and has to make a conscious effort to avoid him getting stuck at the doorway. *The brooch on his vest is a reference to the Dinobot, Slug, from Transformers Age of Extinction. *According to the voice drama episodes: **He states that he is 33 years old but whether that is true or not is unknown due to his secretive nature and role and also the fact that he was told to cover up his identity. **Calibur likes cats and has several of them at home. He also states that he would adopt an abandoned cat if he found one. id:Samurai・Calibur Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Assist Weapons Category:Neon Genesis Junior High Students Category:Male Characters Category:Allies